1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to hand-held electronic game devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to novel hand-held electronic game devices of elongated tubular form with a generally, centrally mounted electronic display and various types of controls at either end, e.g., push buttons, pull switches, spring-loaded balls, flip switches, momentary switches, slide switches, twist knobs, mouse controls, pointer balls, lever arms, or the like. Game concepts and operations are utilized based upon the unique physical shapes of the devices and the particular control mechanisms employed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held electronic games presently available today employ user controls and electronic displays housed in typically rectangular or cubic enclosures to somewhat emulate larger video arcade games. Of course, commercially available hand-held games are usually made with inexpensive electronic components and thus represent compromise approaches balancing consumer demand for well-recognized and familiar video games with the cost constraints of hand-held electronics.
What has not been recognized, however, is that hand-held games by their very nature and size might actually offer possibilities in game play and operation unique to themselves. It would be highly desirable to provide a hand-held game which advantageously offers functionality emphasizing methods of operation which actually exploit and promote the characteristics unique to hand-held devices. Unfortunately, hand-held game devices typically do not take advantage of device size and shape to provide games which are unique unto themselves.
In addition to size, the user interface of hand-held games offers flexibility and variations which are more diverse and perhaps superior to that available even in the expensive video arcade games. An unmet need therefore exists for original approaches for the concepts and the operations of hand-held games within the size and cost constraints of such devices.